


My Kingdom

by NerdyWarrior



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Abusive Myra Kaspbrak, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Angst with a Happy Ending, Death, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Henry Bowers is His Own Warning, M/M, Magic, Minor Character Death, Minor Eddie Kaspbrak/Myra Kaspbrak, Multi, Myra Kaspbrak is Not a Kaspbrak, Not Myra Kaspbrak Friendly, Patrick Hockstetter is His Own Warning, Sirens, Sonia Kaspbrak Being Terrible, Sonia Kaspbrak's A+ Parenting, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26724451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyWarrior/pseuds/NerdyWarrior
Summary: In a world of magic, sirens, and pirates, one crew finds each other, a band of misfits. They also, however, find love among the seven seas.
Relationships: Audra Phillips/Patricia Blum Uris, Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Stanley Uris, Myra - Relationship, Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris, The Losers Club/The Losers Club (IT)
Kudos: 6





	1. Sirens aren't meant to be kept on a leash, Myra.

**Author's Note:**

> When I say play the song- Play it.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yIydPbfdPfQ

Eddie Kaspbrak was furious. Well, that's a bit of an understatement. 2 years. 2 years since he turned 18 and was sold to the pirate he learned to be Myra. 2 years since his mother deemed living above the water would be best for her "Eddie-Bear." 2 years of absolute hell for the young siren. He stared out at the water from the edge of the ship, humming while he watched the water down below. He wished for the freedom of being able to swim in those waters, be able to go where ever he pleased. He moved forwards on instinct and cursed at the familiar tugging at his throat, the rattling of the chain connected to the collar making him wince.

"I don't think so Eddie-Bear. Your mother didn't give you to me just to let you run away. You wouldn't want me to have to harpoon your tail again. It took so long the last time to let it heal." A cool and sweet voice entered his ears from behind, making him spin around.

"Well, maybe I wouldn't be trying to escape, Myra, if you would just take off the damn leash." He muttered harshly, her name tasting like poison on his tongue.

"I don't think so. I know you're tricks. You're not getting off of that leash until I'm dead." Myra hissed out, grabbing Eddie's face harshly, causing him to whine. "Do you understand, My Love...?" She asked, her tone a dangerous one.

Eddie nodded fearfully. "Y-Yes Myra. I understand." The freckled boy whimpered out, watching as the blonde woman dropped her hands and stepped back. 

"Good. Then you know your place. We're stopping in port for a bit before we head out towards Telili. You better go down below when we do." She barked out before walking away.

Eddie let out a sigh and looked out at the ocean, wishing that he could be anywhere else but that ship. Maybe, when they got to Telili, he could convince another pirate crew to steal him. Just maybe.

Bill Denbrough was exhausted. Through steering through harsh waves and listening to Richie singing badly back at sirens after Beverly placed wardings on the ship, he just wanted to sleep. 

The only thing that got him through it all was his crew's excitement towards Telili. It was an island where pirates of all kinds could find sanctuary. Where they could refill on supplies and sanity before journeying to a new place. It was filled with exotic wonders, and Bill knew that each of his crewmates was looking forwards too it. 

Stanley and Mike wanted to gaze at the exotic animals and write down which ones were new since their last visit. Ben wanted to find new books and get the paper to make new maps. Audra and Patty were looking forwards to getting new ingredients to show Georgie so they could all cook together. Beverly needed new ingredients for spells And Richie...Well, Richie was Richie. He was excited in general. Bill was just looking forwards to the chance to rest and watch his crew be happy. Cause to him, they weren't crew, they were his family. He knew they were still a couple of hours out, so after making it a bit further he hopped down onto the deck.

"Y-You know R-Rich? I think y-y-you're singing i-is working to drive the sirens oh-off." He said sarcastically, watching the black-haired man turn excitedly.

"You really think so Billiam?" Richie asked, bouncing on his feet.

"It's because it's so god awful their ears hurt and they've deemed you uneatable," Stanley said, setting down a card onto the pile growing from where he, Mike, Patty, and Beverly were playing Go Fish.

"Oh okay--Stan the Man get's off a good one, huh? Well, maybe--And here's a thought, they're scared because they can sense the ugly attitude coming from you." Richie said as Beverly giggled.

"I definitely think it's your singing voice Rich." She said as the lanky male leaned against the edge of the ship. 

"Oh haha. Watch, one of these days we'll find a siren who doesn't wanna eat us and they'll totaallllyy agree it's Stan that drives them off." He said, leaning back as Georgie set down his cup of water. 

"Yeah, and Bill will give me a real sword." The child said, the entire crew laughing as Richie tried to defend himself, failing miserably.

Eddie was now past furious, and now at the point of murderous. They had stopped at the port, and when Eddie asked for something he was completely shut down and even smacked for it. They were now ten minutes out from Telili and the freckled male didn't think he would make it another ten minutes. Especially when he heard Myra down below talking to her crew. She was gloating about how she could charm all the other pirates with her "pet". Eddie wasn't a pet. He was a dangerous creature, a race that's notorious for drowning sailors and pirates alike. He just hasn't acted like it. Maybe it was from the fear of Myra, or maybe it was because his mother never let him above the surface to try, but Eddie has never used his voice against a human. He only ever sang in the comforts of dark caves that were away from his mother and her guard's view. He decided now, that if Myra was so determined that he was her pet, he would show her a trick or two while they had the cover of night to help.

The crew of the January Ember was tired but happy. They were ten minutes out from Telili and far away from the siren-infested waters, meaning they got an easy pass from Richie screaming at the carnivorous merfolk. At least, they thought so. About a minute after they all settled to wait for the current to bring them to the island, a lovely voice swept over them. They knew it was a siren, but clearly, it's magical voice wasn't targeted on them. From the crow's nest, Ben spotted a ship a little bit aways, labeled the Siren's Lament. She seemed dead, no lights on deck. But that was concerning when the ship was clearly headed to Telili. They grew even antsier as there were words added to the Siren's call, shocking them when the heard the male tone. 

(Play the Song Now)

"Upon one summer's morning  
I carefully did stray  
Down by the Walls of Wapping  
Where I met a sailor gay.

Conversing with a young lass  
Who seemed to be in pain,  
Saying, William, when you go  
I fear you'll ne'er return again.

My heart is pierced by Cupid  
I disdain all glittering gold  
There is nothing can console me  
But my jolly sailor bold.

His hair it hangs in ringlets  
His eyes as black as coal  
My happiness attend him  
Wherever he may go.

From Tower Hill to Blackwall  
I'll wander, weep and moan  
All for my jolly sailor  
Until he sails home."

The siren's voice was filled with pain, anger, and determination. Bill looked at his crew and nodded, motioning for them to stay quiet as he turned their ship towards the other. As they sailed closer, they heard the unsettling noises of silence, the only noise the occasional sound a chain rattling from above. They slowed to a stop and weighed anchor next to the Siren's Lament, dropping boards to head across. They left Georgie behind, Bill and Mike leading the way, oil lamps clutched in their hands. Whatever the Loser's were expecting to find on that ship, it certainly wasn't a small, frail boy with dark brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, and sun-kissed freckled skin surrounded by the mutilated bodies of the Siren's Lament crew. It most definitely was not that boy being covered in blood, cowering away from them as the metal collar and chain leash shined in the light of the lamps and moon.

"I didn't wanna. They left me no choice...Please..Please don't kill me."


	2. A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead!! Annnnndd I has news

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehehe hiii

Did I forget about this? No.

Have I been so busy I kind of forgot I hadn't updated? Yes.

But I'm going to change that. From here on out, I'm setting myself an update schedule for all the stories I have.

Sooooo no more pain for this!! Yeee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna sink into insanity at some point

**Author's Note:**

> Well, looks like Richie got his wish of finding a siren who doesn't want to eat them.


End file.
